


December 15th - Greaserlock

by ohdrey89



Series: Mollstrade Advent Adventurous Time Warp 2015 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, BAMF Lestrade, F/M, Greaser Lestrade, Leather Jackets, Motorcycles, Silver Fox Lestrade, Teen Lestrade, Teen Molly, teddy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Advent Calendar of Mollstrade (Mollestrade, Lestrolly) continues.</p><p>December 15th - Molly Hooper has always been a good girl, until she fell in love with that Teddy Boy everyone talks about by the name of Greg Lestrade. Don't believe what they say about him? Just wait until you see what he does to the Hooper Family at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 15th - Greaserlock

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anything about Beatle-culture, you'll know that Teddy Boys were what they were called over in England with their denims, leather, boots and greased up hair. Picture that, now picture Lestrade like that. Unf, I know. Merry Christmas to me, amiright? 
> 
> Only instead of Greg being silver all over, just imagine it starting so like a silver streak in his hair and graying at the temples. Okay I'll stop there before I get too excited...
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

**December 15th - A Teddylock Christmas**

\---

Molly Hooper sat in her parents’ sitting room on Christmas Day. It was her last Christmas in this house, at eighteen she would soon be graduating. Unlike the other girls in her year that were either getting married or looking for work in London (that would most likely lead to marriage), Molly had applied to university, to become a doctor. Regardless of her father’s disapproval. The applications were in the mail and now she only had to wait to hear back.

Her father didn’t think it necessary for a woman to educate herself, but her mother’s family came from well-educated stock and they often offered her places to live and recommendation letters. Her maternal grandparents even promised to support her during her education. Quite often her father would forcibly keep her from school and if he continued, she would be forced out of school for poor attendance.

If it wasn’t enough that she threatened her father with going to university, she also had been going steady for a while with one of the worst teddy boys in town. He was twenty, a mechanic, and used to be a troublemaker in school and ran the local gang. Molly knew that inside him was a good soul, but his luck wasn’t always on his side and trouble seemed to find him. His name was Greg Lestrade. He had a streak of silver hair, and silver at his temples. He was always in denims and leather, usually covered in car grease and bloody handsome. Molly’s heart pounded just thinking about it. He had been quite the suave Lothario, until he met Molly. They were in love and her father had been livid when she tried to introduce him to Greg.

Greg had been friendly and sincere, but her father hated the boy immediately. From the grease stains on his denims to the grease in his hair. It seemed Molly’s father had a willful dislike of Greg, and Molly often got into fights with Greg over not being let out of her house to see him. None of that mattered when they realized it didn’t matter who disapproved as long as they loved each other.

It was just such a demand that had Molly sitting nervously in the sitting room on Christmas Day instead of sharing part of the holiday with Greg before the Christmas dinner. She was tempted to invite Greg to it, but neither she nor Greg wanted to press their luck. Now she looked to her father as he looked between herself and the wall. It wasn’t often that her father and she had a disagreement, but lately Molly and her father would rather spend the days in awkward silences rather than speak of their problems. The tension was barely acknowledge by her little brother that played on the sitting room floor, and just plain ignored by her mother as she maintained the household.

 Mrs. Hooper was setting up the last of the Christmas dinner while Molly waited with her father and brother in the sitting room, they were all patiently waiting for their mother to announce that Christmas dinner was ready. Molly had finished setting the table, had wanted to help her mother bring the dishes to the table as well. But her mother had firmly pushed her daughter out of the kitchen to enjoy the day while she cooked. They were expecting Molly’s friend Hannah and her family, the Gregsons, any second.

An engine was heard out front but it wasn’t the noise of a car but of a motorcycle careening to a halt in front of their house. “Blasted hooligans.” Her father grumbled turning up the wireless louder as it piped holiday music into the home. Molly’s brother played on the floor aimlessly enjoying the newest brigade of troops to add to his growing collection of soldiers. Molly’s heart pounded. She’d recognize that motorcycle engine anywhere.

A banging at the front door of the Hoopers’ house announced the source of the rumbling motorcycle that had heard park on their street. Molly could hear Greg’s voice from her seat in the living room as her obedience to her parents’ wishes halting her from getting up to answer it. Her father even gave her a pointedly stern look of ire that made her palms sweat with nerves.

“No good rotten Lestrades.” Hooper grumbled as he went to go answer the door himself. As soon as Mr. Hooper opened the door, their back door to the kitchen sprung open. Molly looked to the hallway, gob smacked as a vision in denims, leather and motorcycle grease came bursting into her family’s sitting room. She gripped the front of her red corduroy dress, fighting the urge to reach up and kiss him. Greg was standing in her living room, meeting her honey brown eyes with his own sparkling dark brown ones. He gave her his crooked smile that always melting her insides into her favorite trainers, and today in her best Christmas dress the feeling was no different.

Mrs. Hooper came bustling in from the dining room with a worried look between her daughter and her boyfriend. She wore a red dress with a green velvet belt, the picture of holiday spirit as her blonde greying hair was pulled into a precise, elegant coif. Sylvia Hooper would know the look shared between her daughter and Lestrade anywhere. It was the same look she gave her Winston before she left her family to marry him. It took her own family a while but eventually she was forgiven when her husband was made manager of Acquisitions at the local car factory. He was the first to suggest the company consider going to the East to sell goods. There was money to be made in Japan and China, and he had received a stout commission and raise. Now they were quite well off, one of the best families in town. It was enough and Sylvia only hoped her daughter knew what she was doing in loving the rebellious Teddy boy before them with the silver streak in his hair and carefree grin. “What are you doing here? And on Christmas day! You know what her father will say!” Mrs. Hooper warned wringing her hands on her dishtowel. She liked the young lad before her very much. He was keen to stand alongside Molly and support her through thick and thin, Sylvia Hooper knew love when she saw it.

“He must have gone…” They heard Mr. Hooper return from the front door and watched as he turned several shades of red until his face settled on purple. Molly had never seen him so angry. Greg looked to Molly, her eyes wide with fright and took her hand where he stood to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“How dare you?! Breaking into my home on Christmas! You’ve got a lot of nerve you thug!” Mr. Hooper shouted his hands churning into fists at his side. More than once he tried to forbid Molly from seeing this miscreant but the more he tried to deny them from seeing each other the deep their love grew. Molly had been his little girl, and now she favored the attentions of boys instead of himself, he didn’t like being replaced for a newer, better model. She was a woman now, and he didn’t like it.

“Sammy, you go upstairs and don’t come down until I call you.” Mrs. Hooper ordered her son out of the room before her husband could carry on.

“But-” Molly’s younger brother argued. He wanted to watch, it was just getting good. Someone was getting into deep trouble with his father and for once it wasn’t him.

“Samuel Everett Hooper! Upstairs now or no Christmas pudding!” Mrs. Hooper ordered and the young boy scattered taking his loyal soldiers with him.

“Retreat!” Sammy shouted and he bounded up the stairs. The group listened for Sammy’s door to close before speaking again. Molly looked to her father, her chin raised stubbornly and she threaded her fingers into Greg’s hand, holding on for dear life.  

“Look, sir, no disrespect to you and Mrs. H, but I wanted to give Molly her Christmas present and I knew you wouldn’t let me in.” Lestrade pulled a package from inside his leather jacket. The wrapping was partly squished from its resting place and Greg fluffed up the bow he had poorly tied before handing it to her, the tips of his ears going red with bashfulness. Molly took the gift and went to the tree pulling Greg’s own gift from behind the back where her father wouldn’t have looked where it was shoved into the corner of the sitting room. Her father spluttered in anger as he watched the exchange. Molly removed the ribbon without undoing the bow and opened the wrappings.

“Gray’s Anatomy.” Molly gasped, running her feelings along the spine and cover. She opened the front cover and saw the print date. “It’s a first edition!” Molly looked up to her boyfriend with bright eyes. “How-?” Molly questioned looking to her boyfriend in shock.

“I found it in a used book store in London, and had ‘em hold it for me. Told the shopkeep it was for my girlfriend and she was going to school to be a doctor. Took me six months working in the garage and doing late night work on the side to earn the money for it.” Greg smiled shyly, digging his hands into the pockets of his denims. Molly looked to him with a cry and stood to embrace him with a giggle he easily returned. More than once they fought about her future as the last half of her final year in secondary school was ending. This was a sign that in the future, Greg was ready to continue with Molly on the journey she would embark on and wanted to be by her side.

“What a waste of money!” Mr. Hooper scoffed. “She won’t be going to university! She has no need of it!” It was expensive and outrageous that the scoundrel should spend so much time and effort to pay for something as insipid as a copy of a medical manual Molly would probably never part with for the rest of her life.

“She is going! She’s always dreamed of being a doctor and I want to help see that happen!” Lestrade argued stubbornly getting right into Mr. Hooper’s face. “I don’t like it any more than you do but that’s why I’ve decided that I’m going to go with her to Oxford when she graduates.” Lestrade announced with a proud smile. Molly had applied to multiple schools and was still waiting for word of their decision. Greg just knew she’d get into the one place she was dying to go. She was the brightest, most intelligent woman he’d ever met. If anyone could get into one of the best universities in the world, it would be Molly Jane Hooper.

“No you will not!!” Mr. Hooper shouting in outrage, shaking the walls of the house. “You’re not going to live with my Molly, unmarried, in sin, like some- some- hipster beatniks!” Mr. Hooper protested. Molly met Greg’s eyes and the rest of the room faded away. Greg could care little for her father’s ranting as he continued to shout while Mrs. Hooper tried to placate the man. Greg was in this for the long haul. He wanted to be with Molly and see her live her dreams. He didn’t have any large sized aspirations himself, so he was going to help her live her own.

“We’re going to find a place to live, I’m going to work when we get there and make money, to support us. And Molly is going to go to school. She’s going to become a doctor because that’s what she wants to do and no one, sir, not even you, is going to stop her.” Greg finished calmly, despite that Mr. Hooper’s face was now a ruddy shade of plum.

“Open your present.” Molly encouraged looking down to her present in Greg’s hands. He opened it with a rumble of a laugh. He allowed the box and wrapping paper to fall away and shook off the tissue paper to reveal a brand new pair of leather cycling gloves. She always hated that he rode wildly on that motorcycle. More than once she warned him that it would get him killed, but Greg loved it. That motorcycle was part of him, like the car grease that practically became part of his skin. Like the smell of leather and oil that Molly loved smelling on his leather jacket. He took out his old pair, worn thing and riddled with holes, putting them into the back pocket of his denims and put the new pair where he always kept his gloves inside his jacket. This was Molly’s way of telling him never to stop doing what he loved either, and that she would never stop her grease covered Teddy boy from riding.

Greg kissed her then despite being in her family’s living room. Just because he couldn’t help himself. He’d kiss her whenever the urge struck, even in front of her raving father and flabbergasted mother, while her brother watched with a shy smile from behind the railing of the stairs.

“How dare you?! Come into my home of my Christmas holiday and insult me like this!” Mr. Hooper roared.

“Marry me, Molly. We’ll go to wherever you want to go to school. We don’t need his approval.” Greg begged seriously. He never wanted to tell Molly what to do, but he didn’t want to lose her. And he couldn’t be apart from her while she went to school surrounded by college boys all speaking four-syllable words and reciting philosophy and sonnets. It would be agony without her but he was too jealous to let her go so far away from him alone.

“WHY YOU-?” Somehow it was possible for Molly’s father’s voice to get even louder. Greg wrapped a protective arm around Molly as her shoulders shook in fear. She loved her father so much that to know she would have to leave, to defy him, in order to be with Greg and live the life she wanted was killing her inside.

“Winston, remember your blood pressure.” Sylvia warned tremulously. Before her she didn’t just see her daughter, she saw the memory of her own self the day Winston had asked for permission from her father that they marry. Her father had denied them also, and only just now she and her relatives were speaking again to benefit her children. Winston took a breath, and his plum face looked a little less puce. But he was far from calm.

“You leave with him and you’ll get no help from us, missy.” Mr. Hooper intoned in warning. It wasn’t just a warning, it was a vow. A promise.

“We don’t want your help! We don’t need it!” Greg defended proudly. He could make enough money to support Molly and keep a roof over their head. He was practically doing it for his family already.

“Mark my words! You leave today on Christmas, before your mother’s Christmas dinner and the Gregson’s come over, and you’ll never step over this threshold again.” Mr. Hooper warned. Molly met her mother’s eyes regretfully, eyes filling with tears. There was no time to pack. She’d have to come back when her father was at work and skip a day of school. She looked to Greg and she squeezed his hand for reassurance. 

“Mum.” Molly let go a sob, running into his mother’s arms. She held her daughter, knowing that her father wasn’t giving her any choice.

“It’s alright, I’ll take care of everything. Go. I’m so proud of you. I’ll try to talk him ‘round.” Sylvia promised, not wanting her daughter to live through most of her life without knowing the love of her own family. Molly ran to her room while Greg waited at the door. She packed what she could of her Christmas presents, her clothes, her toiletries, and in her schoolbag, she packed all of her texts, her new Gray’s Anatomy, as much as she could shove into her bags. She packed it all, grabbing her purse, coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and gave her room one look of longing, before running downstairs. Greg was waiting for her patiently while her father continued to rant and rave in the sitting room, and her mother looked on regretfully as she tried to calm her husband from having a coronary. With a kiss, Greg opened the front door ready to escort Molly to his motorcycle just as the Gregsons were poised at the door ready to knock and come in for the Christmas party, Mrs. Gregson with a mince pie in her hand.

“Molly!” Sammy cried running down the stairs. “Don’t go!” He begged reaching up for a hug from his older sister as she reached down.

“I have to, Sammy, I just have to. I know you don’t understand but I promise I’ll come see you!” Molly vowed with a cry as he snuffled into her shoulder. She might be disowned from her father but she wouldn’t lose her relationship with her brother.

“Promise.” Sammy agreed, reaching over to hug Greg as well. He was so cool, far cooler than Sammy had thought Molly was capable of going steady with and he wanted more than anything for Greg to become a permanent fixture in the Hooper House.

“I really wish this had ended differently today.” Greg apologized. “Happy Christmas.” He nodded to Molly’s family before grabbing her suitcase and allowing her to leave in front of him. “Happy Christmas!” Greg said brightly to the Gregsons as he walked by.

“Happy Christmas!” They replied in unison. Molly stopped in front of Hannah, her cheeks aflame as she held onto what little things she had. “I’m sorry you had to see that Mr. Gregson, Mrs. Gregson. I’ll see you after break Hannah!” Molly called running down the walk to the kerb where Greg was tying up her bag to the rack of his bike.

“You know…” Greg smirked looking to her, handing her his helmet. “…you never answered me when I asked you to marry me.” Greg looked to her with a boyish grin.

“Oh!” Molly giggled shyly meeting his eyes. “Of course I’ll marry you!” Molly laughed when Greg hugged her spinning her around before setting her down on her feet to kiss her. When they parted, Molly was breathless. He swung his leg to straddle his bike, while Molly threw on the helmet. She took her place behind him grasping his middle with a sigh of bliss. The future was uncertain but that Christmas as he started his bike and took off, she was ready to face whatever happened as long as Greg was by her side. “Happy Christmas!” Molly cried as Greg peeled down her block, calling everyone on her street from their dining tables to the curtains to see what that no good rotten Lestrade was doing to corrupt that nice little Molly Hooper.

“Happy Christmas!” Greg called back with a chuckle as he went faster causing Molly to scream with frightened delight. He howled like a wolf over Molly’s screaming as he peeled through the streets of the suburban English town for the Lestrade Home, all he would ever need was right there despite the pressure that would be on he and Molly in the future. For a greasy scoundrel like him, it was worth it and this would be a Christmas he would never forget.  

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/135248264108/december-15th-a-teddylock-christmas) it, spread the word!
> 
> Oh boy, this gave me the most impure thoughts at Christmastime. Oh boy. I can't help it, the thought of Greg Lestrade in leather on a motorcycle. Such a bad boy, i'n't he?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
